Omnitrix (Brandon 10)
This Omnitrix is used in the series, Brandon 10. Appearance In The Original Series, the Omnitrix resembles a watch-shaped device with an hourglass faceplate and four tubes coming from it and circling around the device itself. Green DNA samples stream through the tubes and are visible from the exterior design. There is also a green button on the side of the shell that activates the Omnitrix. The outer shell is black, the tubes are white/transparent, the faceplate is black and white but changes colors when used in different functions as seen below. When activated, the Omnitrix's faceplate is pushed up and shaped into multiple black silhouettes of the many alien forms.﻿ In Alien Force, The Omnitrix remains in the shape of a watch but it is now less bulky. The outer shell is now green, it has two grey activation buttons at the side, the faceplate remains an hourglass resemblance but it is now green and black. When activated, the faceplate now projects light green and transparent holograms instead of popping up. Functions Omnitrix Mark I *Green: Charged; Ready to Use *Red: Charging; Unable to Function *Red, Beeping: Timing Out *Yellow: Scanning; Collecting DNA *Blue: Being Removed from the User *Grey: Offline Omnitrix Mark II *Green: Charged; Ready for Use *Red: Recharging; Unable to Function *Bright Green: Recalculation *Yellow: Scanning *Flashing Green: Voice Function *Flashing Green with Beeping Sounds: Warning, Navigation, Incoming Transmission Abilities and Usage The Omnitrix is used as a device to transform its user into different species of alien. It can scan them and keep the DNA within; ready for transformation use. It can also act as a communication device from Mechanic Badges and Incoming transitions as well as a navigation system. It can also repair broken DNA as seen in Mystery Man and The Battle For Earth Part 2. On rare occasions, the Omnitrix can be used as a power source for Technology as seen in Blast to the Past. Features *Select Alien *Transform *Scan DNA *Communications *Navigations *Voice Recognition *Code Inputs *Master Control Aliens See Wiki Codon Stream History Original Series *In A Hero is Born, There was a small meteor in the sky which shot down a smaller meteor which happened to be a DNA rod. Brandon had used the rod to create an Omnitrix and he succeed. *In The Other Me, Brandon created a clone of himself in order to work less but the clone became evil and stole his Omnitrix. Brandon then used his other Omnitrix which is a prototype and defeated his clone. Brandon then thanked Coco for helping him track his clone and rewarded him with the prototype Omnitrix. *In Brandon 10,000, Brandon and Coco are sent into the future thous there being 2 Omnitrixes; the past one and the future one. *In Coco 10, Brandon was sent into an alternate time line where Coco was given the Omnitrix instead of Brandon thous there being 2 Omnitrixes, one from the original timeline and the other from the alternate timeline. *In The Mutanter and the Mutanted transfromations, Brandon's aliens are fused together when the Omnitrix got shot by the mutant ray. *In The Revenge of the Conqueror, Brandon unlocks the Master Control but the master control is lost when he and Coco escape the Capture Zone. *In Copy Cat, Brandon had turned into Ditto but his clone didn't want to go back so when the Omnitrix timed out, they had divided into 2 separate beings; Human and Spilxson forms were each equipped with an Omnitrix. Finally Brandon scanned Ditto, he went back into the Omnitrix and the clone Omnitrix was deleted. Alien Force *In A Hero Returns Part 1, Brandon retrieves the Omnitrix after 5 years and it re-calibrates into a new Omnitrix which has new features and transformations. *In Mystery Man, the Omnitrix is shown to have voice commands which allowed Brandon to restore Steven's Mutants DNA and return him to normal. *In A Familiar Face, the Omnitrix's signal was hacked by Brandon's clone which explains why Brandon didn't receive 20 aliens in A Hero Returns. The Omnitrix then released a powerful charge when both Omnitrixes got too close to each other. The charge changed Brandon Clone's genetics and paused his transformation leaving him in half human form. In the end, Brandon received 10 more aliens and Brandon Clone's Omnitrix disintegrated. *In Stuck Together, Brandon uses the Omnitrix's voice commands to repair to DNA of Zonarian Commander #876. This has drained the Omnitrix's power and gave that Zonarian Commander some Poueverian DNA from Crusher's transformation in order to heal the wounds. *In The Battle For Earth Part 1, Master Control was unlocked by an unseen mysterious voice. Brandon used this to instantly transform into previous Aliens he used in the Original Series as well as the revert some Zonarians back into Humans. *In The Battle For Earth Part 2, Brandon uses Master Control/Voice Recognition to repair the DNA of the Zonarian Emperors by filling in the missing links with parts of the alien DNA within the Omnitrix. This drains the power levels of the Omnitrix to a point where the Master Control is removed. When the Omnitrix is charged, it reveals one of more new alien transformations. *In Conquest of the Conqueror Part 1, The Omnitrix was hacked by Coco in order to access the Master Control settings. It was reverted into the Original Series Appearance and the holograms were switched upside down. But the change was reverted. However, the Omnitrix was received an blurred incoming message from an unknown source. Discarding the warning, Brandon continued to hack the Omnitrix but it instead cause the near destruction of the Garage Warehouse. *In Conquest of the Conqueror Part 2, Five of Brandon's Aliens had escaped from the Omnitrix and the Omnitrix Overload scrambled Coco's DNA causing him to mutate. The aliens were caught and sent back into the Omnitrix just in time for Brandon to face against the Conqueror. Chromastone was destroyed by the Conqueror but re-constructed by the Omnitrix as Diamondhead. *In Dimensional Dilemma, Brandon encounters several of his alternate selves carrying Omnitrixes. One of them being The Matrix (used by Brendan 10), An unknown Omnitrix used by Alex Tennyson and a primitive looking Omnitrix made from metals used by Sheriff John Tennyson. *In Aliens Among Us, Dr. Malador uses the Omnitrix to collect his Developed Lycosidian DNA. Later, Lord Abraxo of the Lycosidians deactivates the Omnitrix fail safe as an attempt to control his mind in Lycosidian form but fails due to Brandon's willpower and Dr. Malador's encouragement. *In The Ultimate Device, It is revealed that a new Omnitrix was built after the events of Brandon 10 vs the Conqueror and sent into space to collect new DNA but exploded in a galaxy which was destroyed. The new Omnitrix then reappeared in a temple on the planet, Enginona, where most species that Brandon knew waiting to take their chance at the "Ultimate Device". The link between Brandon's Omnitrix and the new one had opened a tear in reality where Brandon had met Celida, who had divided the New Omnitrix into four pieces across the universe through time and space. *In Key of Time, The Omnitrix manages to link signals with the New Omnitrix in order gain access to a new line of alien transformations however the signal was cut short when the New Omnitrix piece was taken into the rift which only allowed one to unlock. *In Gate in Space, The Omnitrix links with the New Omnitrix again causing a short glitch in the programming when unlocking another new alien transformation which caused Brandon's alien form to go slightly rogue and remain stuck in transformation until knocked out. *In Secret of the Swamp, the New Omnitrix's outgoing signal caused malfunctions to all types of technology in its range causing the Omnitrix to go haywire and transform Brandon into Loch Ness and then back into himself. Later, the outgoing signal causes the Omnitrix to malfunction again which changes Astro into Brandon again. When injured in battle by the Conqueror, Brandon grabs onto the Omnitrix piece and the piece as well as the Omnitrix combine to restore the Omnitrix's malfunctional behavior and transform him into Loch Ness to battle the Conqueror. When Mangroove is at seemingly fatal death, Brandon places him in the waters of life where the Omnitrix somehow restores Mangroove back to life with the assistance of possible tampering from Celida. *In Race for the Core, the Omnitrix uses navigation mode to pinpoint the location of the final New Omnitrix Piece. There is also an alternate Omnitrix seen by the Alternate Brandon. *In The Final Fight Part 1, Brandon uses the Omnitrix to recieve coordinates from Nodnarb and uses its navigational systems to get there. When defeated by the Conqueror, Brandon uses voice recongition to remove the Omnitrix in which the Conqueror takes it. *In The Final Fight Part 2, The Conqueror uses the Omnitrix to give his droid army the abilties of Brandon's transformations. With the non-willing help of Nodnarb, he inserts the Omnitrix into his chest to have ultimate control over it however Brandon activates its self destruct which damages the Omnitrix rather than destroying it. The Conqueror then uses the Omnitrix while its in its broken state and it genetically mutates him into a more powerful enemy. After a final fight, Brandon defeats the Conqueror and removes the Omnitrix and uses its power core to overload the engines more his ship makes contact with Earth. It is then destroyed in the explosion. Trivia *This Omnitrix was made by Brandon himself **A single DNA rod was used to create it *There were 2 Omnitrixes in The Original Series **There was also 2 Omnitrixes in Alien Force but one of them was disintegrated (A Familiar Face) *The Omnitrix could overload if too many transformations are selected as seen in A Familiar Face *There are 55 aliens in the Omnitrix that we know of but, considering the locked ones, there are over 10,000 DNA samples stored within. *The Omnitrix often malfunctions or accidentally transforms when a new DNA sample is unlocked as seen in Copy Cat and Unusual Experiments *The Omnitrix had came into contact with alternate Omnitrixes as seen in Coco 10 and Dimensional Dilemma ** There were also situations where the Omnitrix came into contact with itself or its related technologies as seen in Blast to the Past and The Ultimate Device *** In Mirror, Mirror, a mirror copy of the Omntirix was created. * In The Ultimate Device, it is revealed that while the Omnitrix was being repaired, after the events of Brandon 10 vs the Conqueror, Brandon created a New Omnitrix to replace it. * The Omnitrix is replaced with The Ultimatrix in The Final Fight Part 2. Gallery Brandon 10 Omnitrix.png|Omnitrix in the Original Series Brandon 10 Shorts.png|The Omnitrix in The Shorts Electrix Hologram.png|Electrix Hologram on the Alien Force Omnitrix Brandon 10 DVD Season 1.png|The Omnitrix as seen on a Brandon 10 DVD BrandonOmnitrixOverload.png|Omnitrix Overload in Conquest of the Conqueror Part 1 AstroHologramAAU.png|Astro Hologram on the Omnitrix in Aliens Among Us Category:Brandon 10 Category:Omnitrixes Category:Technology Category:Alien Technology Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:The New Omnitrix Arc Category:Brandon 10 Technology Category:Brandon 10 (Reboot) Category:DNA Storage Devices Category:Objects